


Snapshots

by Triskai



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskai/pseuds/Triskai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of character- or pairing-centric 100-word drabbles. FE7, FE8, FE9 and FE10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stefan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stefan  
>  _[He wonders if the sun ever mourns like the Branded.]_

The desert is a fickle thing, barren, but not, by any means, lifeless. Its natives are simply small and unobtrusive, scuttling from shelter to shelter as if they fear the relentless gaze of the sun, who's fiery eye watches as civilizations rise and fall.

But it can do nothing but watch.

Stefan looks out across the dunes and wonders idly if the distant sun ever mourns like the Branded: for friends that grew old and died before their unchanging eyes.

The sun watches him greet the new dawn.

It knows that he, too, will one day fall, and it mourns.


	2. Stefan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matthew/Serra  
>  _[He doesn't understand why she always comes back.]_

"Soon enough," she keeps telling him, "I'll be married to a wealthy lord, and you'll never see me again."

Something inside him twists at the thought of losing her, but he just laughs it off.

He wonders why she never follows up on the threat, especially when he sees her on the arm of Oswin or Erk or even – once – Hector. Any one of them would give her a happier, more stable life, but she always comes back.

It takes him a while, but he finally understands what she means.

 _I'm giving this up for you, Matthew._

 _I'm not leaving._


	3. Knoll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knoll  
>  _[He'd thought of darkness as a friend, once upon a time.]_

_He squeezes himself into the shadowed space between bookshelf and wall, suppressing a giggle._

Sitting in the gloom of the prison, Knoll finds it hard to believe he had once loved the darkness. He realizes now that it is a cold, damp, wintery thing; in its wake come monsters, abominations as deadly as they are horrendous.

 _His too-long violet robes are invisible in the dark. The shadows embrace him warmly, hide him from the world._

He hears the sounds of battle and hugs himself tightly to ward off a sudden chill.

 _Nobody can find him here._

 _The darkness, his sanctuary._


	4. Canas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canas  
>  _[Even he is not sure why he continues to embrace the darkness.]_

"All three of my brothers succumbed to the darkness," he admits. "My eldest brother first and the others following after a few weeks…"

Pent mulls over this quietly.

"After your eldest brother fell… why did the others continue? How could they keep using it, knowing what it did…?"

There's a glimmer of bitterness, so very alien to the man, in the scholar's purple eyes.

"Power."

"And you…?"

"I'm not sure. I think…" He hesitates. "I think I seek the knowledge to restore my brothers."

A tiny smile, sad and yet hopeful, tugs gently on his lips. "Knowledge greater than power."


	5. Lyon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyon  
>  _[Here in these rooms of experimentation, nothing is sacred.]_

He had been only a toddler when he first held Grado's Sacred Stone. At that time he hadn't understood its significance, but had felt drawn to it nonetheless, if for no other reason than its glowing warmth.

As he grew, his view of the Stone changed. It became, first, something amazing, fantastic, then something fascinating, to be studied, and finally something dangerous, to be guarded. However, it always remained sacred: something he dared not touch for fear of ruining it.

No longer.

He holds the Dark Stone before the crushed remnants of the Fire Emblem.

The dust is still warm.

* * *


End file.
